mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart Rush
Mario Kart Rush is a game developed by Sr. Wario.it will be the eighth game in the series.it will be published by Nintendo,and will be released in 2012. NOTE: This is a Sr. Wario game! Plz dont edit without permission! Gameplay: Gameplay in MKR is similar to the other games. New features include story mode and a shop. Plot: It is the Kingdom Race Championship and all are invited! But old and new villains want to spoil it! Only YOU Mario can defeat these baddies! Starter Characters: Mario: Speed: 3/5 Weight: 3/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Skill: 3/5 Class: Balanced Luigi: Speed: 4/5 Weight: 2/5 Skill: 3/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Class: Balanced Yoshi: Speed: 3/5 Weight: 2/5 Acceleration: 5/5 Skill:2/5 Class: Accelerator Peach: Speed: 4/5 Weight: 2/5 Acceleration: 2/5 Skill: 3/5 Class: Speedster Wario: Speed:2/5 Weight:5/5 Acceleration: 1/5 Skill: 2/5 Class: Tank Donkey Kong: Speed: 3/5 Weight:4/5 Acceleration: 2/5 Skill: 3/5 Class: Tank Diddy Kong: Speed: 3/5 Weight:4/6 Acceleration: 2/5 Skill: 3/5 Class: Monkey Bowser: Speed: 3/5 Weight:5/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Skill:2/5 Class: Tank Bowser Jr.: Speed: 3/5 Wight:5/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Skill:2/5 Class: Monster Unlockable Characters: Waluigi: Unlock: By doing a race with Wario 10 times. Speed:3/5 Weight: 2/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Skill:4/5 Class: Sly Skillman Paper Mario: Unlock by completing the Flower Cup with Mario. Speed: 4/5 Weight: 2/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Skill: 3/5 Class: Balanced Toadsworth: Unlock: By buying his Fungi Figures for him. Speed:2/5 Weight:2/5 Acceleration:4/5 Skill: 2/5 Class: Accelerator King Boo: Unlock by playing Luigi's Mansion 10 times. Speed: 3/5 Weight:2/5 Acceleration: 4/5 Skill: 3/5 Class: Accelerator Dry Bowser: Unlock by beating any Cup with Bowser Speed: 3/5 Weight:2/5 Acceleration:3/5 Skill:4/5 Class: Balanced Funky Kong: Unlock by beating the Bannana Cup with Donkey Kong. Speed: 4/5 Weight:3/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Skill: 2/5 Class: Speedster Wart: Unlock by buying Subcon. Speed: 3/5 Weight: 4/5 Acceleration: 2/5 Skill: 2/5 Class: Tank Shy Stan: Unlock by beating any Cup with Waluigi. Speed: 2/5 Weight:2/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Skill: 5/5 Class: Sly Skillman Cosmic Mario: Unlock by beating the Star Cup with Mario. Speed:3/5 Weight : 3/5 Acceleration:3/5 Skill: 3/5 Class: Balanced Daisy: Unlock by playing both Peach and Luigi 10 times. Speed: 3/5 Weight: 3/5 Acceleration:4/5 Skill: 2/5 Class: Balanced Luma: Unlock by beating the Star Cup with Peach. Speed:4/5 Weight: 2/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Skill: 2/5 Class: Speedster Petey Piranha: Unlock by playing Delfino City 30 times. Speed:2/5 Weight:5/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Skill: 2/5 Class: Tank Total: 19 Cups: Mushroom Cup # Luigi Circuit (Luigi) # Daisy Town (Daisy) # Baby Classroom (Baby Mario) # Hop Top Volcano (Dry Bones) Flower Cup # Mushroom Airport (Toad) # Mario Circuit (Mario) # Peach City (Peach) # Diddy Ruins (Diddy Kong) Star Cup # Volcano Fossils (Bowser Jr.) # Mushroom Harbour (Toadette) # Yoshi Raceway (Yoshi) # Wario Lagoon (Wario) Special Cup # Donkey Kong Jungle (Donkey Kong) # Waluigi Pier (Waluigi) # Bowser's Castle (Bowser) # Rainbow Road (Rosalina And Luna) Leaf Cup (unlock able) # DS Wario Stadium (Wario) # GBA Bowser Castle 3 (Bowser) # N64 Mario Raceway (Mario) # GCN Rainbow Road (Rosalina And Luna) Courses: Toad Town SC Luigi's Mansion SC Peach Valley SC Yoshi's Isle SC Diamond City FC Kong Jungle LC Bowser's Volcanic Villa FC Waluigi's Pinball FC Rougeport FC Delfino City LC Subcon LC Cosmic Observatory StarC Sarsaland Square LC Honey Hive StarC Starlight Core StarC Rosalina Monument StarC Bloop Bay SpecialC Corona Core SpecialC Moo Moo Farm SpecialC Toad Sewers SpecialC Total: 20 Story Missions: W1: 1-1: Be in the top five! Toad Square 1-2: Reach the goal before the time runs out! Toad Sewers 1-3: Collect all 5 eggs! Yoshi's Isle 1-4: Balloon Battle! Peach Valley 1-BOSS: Chugga! Beat Chugga to the finish line! W2: 2-1: Finish the race in first place! Bowser's Volcanic Villa 2-2: Defeat all 20 Boos! Luigi's Mansion 2-3: Balloon Battle! Waluigi's Pinball 2-4: Collect all five Ink Jars! Bloop Bay 2-BOSS: Bully Quad! Knock all 4 bullys off the edge! W3: 3-1: Collect all 8 Red Coins! Delfino City 3-2: Finish the race in first place! Rougeport 3-3:beat Wario to the finish! Diamond City 3-4: Reach the goal before the time runs out! Moo Moo Farm 3-BOSS: Gooper Blooper! Run over Gooper Bloopers Red Tentacles! W4: 4-1: Balloon Battle! Corona Core 4-2: Defeat all 20 Goombas! Honey Hive 4-3:collect all 8 silver stars! Rosalina Monument 4-4: Finish the race in first place! Starlight Core CUTSCENE!!!: Is that Tatanga?! It is! He must be the one ruining all of our fun! Let's teach him a lesson! 4-BOSS: Tatanga! Shoot Bob-ombs at his ship, do this 10 times! ENDING: Yay! Now the Race can begin! Modes: Story Grand Prix Vs. Time Attack Battle Power-ups: Shroom: Acceleration Fuel! 1-up: This only appears in Battle and Story Mode! Gives the player an extra life! Giga Shroom: Makes the player huge for 30 seconds. Fire Flower: Makes the player fast and invincible for 20 seconds. Thunder Rage: Shoots opponents with lightning! Brr Seed: Freezes Opponents! Shell: Wepoans that home on to enemies! Banana-rang: Wepoans that come back to you! Bill Cannon: Gives the player a bill cannon and 5 Bullet Bills Bill Bag: Gives the player 5 bills. Karts: P Flare Mach Breaker Steel Motorbike Block-Buster Cruiser Ball Special Dan-Speeder Funky Wagon Pietch Buggy Polliwog Crossing Motorbike Steel Buggy Silver Jet Flag Roadster Blue Falcon Space Guardian S-Plane Dirtbag Dasher Short Ride Dirtbagd Runner Glanced Scoot B-Plane Gaunt Bike Wrecking Bike Ghost Racer Cheese Tripper Wild Train Bullet Proof Shot Jungle Rider Flying Woodstock Normal Rider Ground Inferno Remote Control Monster Azure Trike Crimson Crusher Cyber Organization Night Racer Police Plane Wrecking Ball Truck Reception: ??? Names in other languages: Spanish: Mario Kart De Rush Japanese: Mariokātorasshu (マリオカートラッシュ) Trivia: Mario Kart 64 was originally named Super Mario Kart R! The name is a homage. Category:Mario Kart Games